Silence
by LyLio
Summary: On ressent tout d'une autre manière lorsque nous perdons un sens Shika x Hinata


Titre : silence

Auteur : LyLio

Genre : fluff ? pov certainement

Base : naruto

Couples : LOL si je dis Shika x Hinata on me crois ?

Disclaimer :fait sa punition ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation… les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme ceux des diverses séries et animés a travers le monde, je ne suis qu'une pauvre ex étudiante et je ne me fait aucun argent sur eux (mais un jour oui ! XD) ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation ponctuation.

Musique de fond : silence de Sarah Mc Lachlan (quelle voix mes aïeux )

Notes particulières : hum … j'aime bien cette fik

Silence

J'ai vécu dans le silence

C'était peut-être pour cela que je t'admire tant Naruto

Tu brisais ce silence avec une facilité que je t'enviais

Mais finalement j'ai rompu tout contact avec les autres

Je suis devenue sourde

Ce n'était pas bien dur finalement

Si j'avais su je l'aurais fait avant

Maintenant je les vois tous devenir rouges en parlant

Ils doivent me crier dessus sûrement

C'est étrange comme maintenant à défaut de m'écouter on me regarde

Ils doivent croire que c'est l'aboutissement de ma timidité maladive

Mais ce n'est pas cela

Ça n'a absolument rien à voir

Je me suis juste protégée comme j'ai pu de leur bêtise

C'est drôle maintenant les autres sens se sont développés pour compenser mon ouïe

Je crois que je suis devenue une meilleure ninja depuis que je suis sourde

Seulement personne ne l'entend de cette oreille

Ils veulent tous que je les écoute à nouveau

Mais il n'en est pas question, je suis bien ainsi dans ce monde de silence

Hokage-sama a tenté de me soigner mais elle a échoué puisque je refusais le traitement. Qu'importe ce qu'elle tente ce sera vain

Mon cousin a étudié avec soin la circulation de mon chakra et à part le tenketsu situé dans l'oreille tout est normal

Elle a donc refusé que j'exécute des missions et m'a assigné un compagnon pour m'aider dans les taches de tout genre

Shikamaru a été désigné puisqu'il était soit disant le moins concerné par ma surdité

il a déjà été concerné par quelque chose a part les nuages dans le ciel ?

Remarquez Neiji est un obsédé des oiseaux, alors les nuages …c'est pas si stupide que ça

Shikamaru est donc chez moi et je joue distraitement au go avec lui

Il me fait toujours la conversation

Quand j'en ai envie je romps le silence

On apprend vite à lire sur les lèvres en étant sourde

_-_ Je suis une énigme hein ?

_- _Vous, les femmes, en êtes toutes

J'esquisse un sourire et me décide enfin à couper le roseau de bambou qui n'arrête pas de cogner contre une pierre, cela fait un bruit énorme

Il me regarde étonné avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a été mis au courant de mon état

_- _Pourquoi Hinata tu t'es rendue sourde ?

Je soupire peut-il comprendre seulement ?

_- _Ferme les yeux

Il s'exécute et je lui prends les mains pour les poser sur mon visage

Il est surpris, ses doigts se contractent un instant sur mon visage, puis il le découvre, centimètre par centimètre du bout des doigts

Je suis certaine que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça

Mon front lui est découvert, viennent le tour de mes paupières, mon nez qu'il caresse presque, mes joues, enfin mes lèvres et quand ses doigts sont dessus je les embrasse

Il ouvre les yeux et retire sa main

Intrigué, il me questionne des yeux

_-_ On ressent tout d'une autre manière quand on à un sens en moins

Il semble réfléchir un instant en bougeant ses pièces de go sur le panneau

Je bouge aussi mes pièces en silence

Je suis sure qu'il se pose des questions

Où se situent ses limites…

Celle de ses sens, son intelligence, ses croyances… la relation que nous avons en ce moment

Même si elle est amicale, en ce moment du moins

Comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à un casse tête, il me fixe avec un air résolu

Il se lève et me tend la main pour que je le suive

Il me conduit dans ma chambre et trouve un disque qu'il met

La musique se diffuse, il ferme les yeux entrelace les doigts de nos mains et pose mon autre main sur son épaule

Il glisse alors sur le sol avec une souplesse que je ne lui connaissais pas

Il doit deviner ma stupéfaction derrière ses paupières closes

Puisqu'il répond à ma question silencieuse

_-_ Ma mère m'a convaincu d'apprendre à danser

Puis plus un mot

Juste nos pas sur les tatamis esquissés

Nos lèvres délicatement effleurées

Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou

Il me parle mais je ne veux pas l'entendre

J'ai appartenu au silence

J'y retourne simplement

Il lève la tête de mon cou, comme s'il attendait une réponse

_- _Des fois les mots sont inutiles, pour se comprendre

Il ne me répond pas, ses sourcils sont froncés

Avec le dos de ma main ensuite le bout de mes doigts j'essaie de les lisser

Shikamaru m'attire contre lui, glisse son nez dans mon cou et respire

Je me laisse faire

Nos mains enlacées se détachent et les siennes se rejoignent dans mon dos

Dans ma chambre le silence n'a jamais été aussi assourdissant

Derrière les paupières de Shikamaru Le noir n'a jamais été plus aveuglant

Fin

Notes : j'ai longtemps hésité a faire une suite, un lime par exemple mais je me dis maintenant que NON j'en ferais pas


End file.
